If It Is You
by ParkNuna
Summary: Chanyeol adalah sosok ideal untuk masa depan Joseon. Putra mahkota dengan sederet kepiawaian yang membuatnya lebih dari layak untuk naik tahta menjadi raja. Namun naas,sebuah ramalan terkutuk mengganjalnya untuk mengambil alih tahta. Sebuah celah yang dimanfaatkan Sehun untuk merebut tahta dan cinta pertamanya dari tangan Chanyeol. CHANBAEK/GS/SAEGUK/HISTORICAL/ROMANCE/ANGST/RATE M


**CAST**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Oh Sehun**

 **\- Do kyungsoo**

 **\- Xi Luhan**

 **CHANBAEK/GS/HISTORICAL/SAEGUK/ROMANCE/ANGST/HURT/RATE M**

 **Don't Like - Don't Read!**

 **Joseon-1425**

Runcing busur panah melesat kilat dan menghunus tepat pada sasarannya. Di sebutir apel yang bertengger di atas kepala seorang prajurit yang beberapa detik lalu berada di persimpangan hidup dan mati. Hembus nafas disertai gigil ketakutan yang belum usai,teredam sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan penuh kekaguman yang tertuju pada sosok sang pemanah ulung. Sosok dengan aura yang membius seluruh penghuni istana.

Putra mahkota. Park Chanyeol.

"Pengawal Nam,ganti apelnya dengan sebutir tomat dan letakan diatas kepalanya...Aku butuh objek bidikan yang lebih kecil..."

"Baik,Yang mulia"

Pengawal Nam bergegas mempersiapkan eksekusi yang kedua. Meletakan sebutir tomat diatas kepala si prajurit yang kini hanya terpejam pasrah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Letakkan yang benar,Nam...Atau panahku akan meleset dan menancap di bola matanya..."

"Baik,Yang mulia"

Chanyeol telah bersiap untuk eksekusi yang kedua. Tangan kokohnya menarik busur dengan tatapan tajam yang terpusat pada bidikannya. Sesekali hati kecilnya mencibir,bahwa seharusnya,yang ia koyak dengan anak panahnya adalah jantung si bedebah,bukan tomat nyaris busuk yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

Anak panahnya kembali berlabuh tepat pada sasaran. Sebuah aksi yang menyulut decak kekaguman kembali tertuju padanya.

Hentak langkahnya terurai merdu,tapak demi tapak terayun,membawanya bersitatap dengan si prajurit malang. Tangan kokohnya terulur,menyambar tomat merah yang terkoyak busur panah.

"Kau tau,seharusnya anak panahku tak menancap di tomat ini...Tapi disini..." Ujung jarinya menunjuk dahi si prajurit yang telah basah oleh keringat dingin. Sepasang netra cokelatnya menghujam tajam,menyiratkan tingkatan amarah yang berada pada titik didih.

"Ampuni saya,Yang mulia...Maafkan saya..." Sebuah cicitan lirih beradu dengan gemerutuk gigi yang lahir atas dasar ketakutan. Getar pada pundaknya kian hebat,saat pelupuk matanya dihantui bayangan kilat pedang yang menebas batang lehernya. Sebuah kemungkinan terburuk jika Yang mulia raja benar-benar tak memberinya pengampunan.

"Maaf katamu? Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada mereka...mereka yang kau peras uangnya...mereka yang kau buat hidupnya semakin menderita..."

Api amarah yang kini membakar Chanyeol bukanlah tanpa alasan. Semua berakar saat Chanyeol menangkap basah kinerja busuk dari pasukan penarik upeti. Mereka memeras rakyat miskin dengan menaikan jumlah upeti atas nama kerajaan. Tak hanya itu,mereka juga tak segan bertindak anarkis dengan memukul dan menghancurkan barang dagangan milik pedagang kecil yang tak sanggup membayar upeti. Sebuah tindakan fatal yang harus dibayar lunas dengan regangan nyawa dibawah tiang gantung.

"Ampuni saya,Yang mulia...Ampuni saya..." Prajurit Lee tergesa menjatuhkan tubuhnya,memeluk kaki putra mahkota dengan air mata yang terurai membasahi pipi. Mengiba sebuah kehidupan yang akan segera terenggut sebagai balasan atas keserakahan yang ia lakukan.

"Tak ada ampun untuk bedebah sepertimu..." Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh ringkih prajurit Lee limbung dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Pengawal,seret dia ke pengadilan...Dan pastikan raja memberinya hukuman mati..."

"Hidup putra mahkota!...Hidup putra mahkota...!"

Chanyeol berlalu,langkah kakinya terhentak tegas dengan iringan sorak-sorai yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Sorak sorai penuh pengharapan pada masa depan Joseon yang akan semakin berjaya jika dipimpin oleh raja yang bijak sepertinya.

Chanyeol adalah sosok ideal untuk masa depan Joseon. Tak hanya diberkati wajah rupawan dan perawakan kokoh,ia juga diberkati kecerdasan dan kepiawaian menggunakan busur panah dan pedang. Namun naas,sebuah ramalan terkutuk telah mengganjalnya untuk mengambil alih tahta dan menjadi raja Joseon. Sebuah ramalan yang diyakini tak memiliki penawar apapun mematahkannya.

 **...**

Dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu,seorang bayi laki-laki lahir. Putra mahkota lahir tepat ketika bulan purnama,sebuah waktu yang dipercaya membawa keberuntungan. Namun nyatanya,takdir berkata lain. Pada waktu yang sama di tempat berbeda,ibu suri yang sebelumnya diketahui tengah berjuang melawan sakit keras,nyatanya harus mengalah pada takdir dan pergi dalam damai. Sebuah kebetulan yang menjadi awal prahara.

Raja tak lagi tau,apa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang terlanjur rumit. Haruskah ia bersuka cita menyambut kelahiran penerus Joseon,saat seharusnya ia berkabung dan kehilangan?

Dan suasana menjadi kian rumit,saat tiba-tiba seorang biksu datang menghadapnya. Ia datang membawa sebuah ramalan terkutuk. Ia berujar,jika bayi yang lahir bersamaan dengan kematian anggota keluarga lain adalah bayi pembawa malapetaka. Rakyat akan sengsara dan pertumpahan darah tak dapat terelakan jika kelak ia menjadi raja.

Semula Chanyeol tumbuh sebagaimana anak laki-laki pada umumnya,tanpa beban dan ketakutan akan kutukan yang menghantuinya. Namun takdir menggariskan lain,aib yang telah ditutup rapat oleh kedua orangtuanya akhirnya terbongkar dan sampai di telinganya.

Sejak saat itu,Chanyeol kecil tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan rendah diri. Ia menarik diri dari lingkungan dan hidup dengan dunianya sendiri. Keadaan mulai berangsur membaik saat semesta mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya,Baoxian.

 **Joseon-1415**

Pagar istana yang menjulang tinggi,tak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk menyelinap kabur. Chanyeol menanggalkan jubah kerajaan,dan bersiap untuk penyamarannya sebagai rakyat jelata. Ia berjalan mengendap,menghindari penjagaan prajurit yang tersebar di setiap sudut istana. Tubuh jangkungnya lincah memanjat dan melompat pagar menuju dunia luar. Dunia asing yang selama ini hanya ia tau berdasarkan cerita orang lain.

Udara luar yang selama ini berada dalam angannya,kini bisa ia hirup dengan suka cita.

Langkah kakinya terayun ringan,merangsek di tengah hiruk pikuk pasar yang selalu riuh. Netranya mengedar ke sekitar,antusias dan takjub berkombinasi apik dalam hatinya,saat ia melihat deretan barang yang berderet provokatif dan seolah melambai kearahnya untuk dimiliki.

Langkahnya terhenti disebuah lapak hiasan keramik. Sebuah hiasan berbentuk naga berhasil merampas atensinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tangannya terulur guna meraih hiasan naga itu dengan perasaan kagum. Netranya menatap dengan binar yang terlukis jelas.

"Ini sangat cantik...Haruskah aku membelinya?Sepertinya aku harus..." Chanyeol bermonolog. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,dan menjawabnya sendiri pada detik berikutnya.

"Letakkan kembali...Kau bisa membuatnya pecah,nak..." Pemilik lapak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan remeh. Di matanya, Chanyeol tak lebih dari seorang pemuda bermasa depan suram dengan kantong kosong.

"Aku akan membelinya,Ahjusshi...Berapa harganya?"

"Membelinya? Aku tak yakin kau memiliki cukup uang untuk membelinya..."

Chanyeol menyembunyikan seulas senyum dibalik punggung tangannya. Jujur,ia merasakan sebuah serangan jantung ringan,karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada seorang yang lancang menganggapnya gelandangan.

"Katakan saja berapa harganya...Aku rasa uangku cukup untuk membelinya..."

"Lima nyang...Apakah uangmu cukup?"

 _"Jangankan lima nyang,kepalamu kalau kau jual juga akan ku bayar"_

Chanyeol mengapit hiasan naga itu di antara tangan dan dadanya untuk mengambil uang di dalam kantongnya. Namun naas,semesta tak mengizinkan hiasan naga itu menjadi miliknya. Naga merah itu justru tergelincir dan akhirnya jatuh berkeping.

"Ya! Kau menjatuhkannya...Kau harus menggantinya!"

Chanyeol belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya saat ahjusshi pemilik lapak menegurnya dengan suara lantang. Membuat puluhan pasang mata memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan menghakimi. Chanyeol tergesa merogoh sakunya,namun naas,Ia bahkan tak menemukan sekepingpun uang di dalam sana.

"Lima nyang...Berikan sekarang atau aku akan meneriakimu pencuri..."

"Ahjusshi,aku pikir,aku lupa membawa uangku...Bagaimana kalau aku pulang sebentar untuk mengambil uangku?"

"Kau bilang,kau tak punya uang?Apa kau ingin membuatku bangkrut,hah?"

Nada suara yang kian merangkak tinggi membuat Chanyeol kini menjadi bahan tontonan. Dihujani tatapan remeh lengkap dengan bisik-bisik bernada hina yang membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa tertunduk diam.

"Pencuri! Pencuri! Pencuri!"

Chanyeol tersentak saat apa yang ia takutnya benar-benar terjadi. Pemilik lapak benar-benar meneriakinya pencuri tanpa pernah peduli, jika hanya dalam hitungan detik,massa mulai terprovokator dan berlari kesetanan mengejar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyeret langkah kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Pikirannya terlampau sederhana,tertangkap basah karena kabur dari istana saja sudah membuat hidupnya rumit,apalagi sampai babak belur hanya karena hiasan keramik seharga lima nyang?

Chanyeol berlari kesetanan tanpa peduli jika ia benar-benar telah mengacaukan pasar. Tubuh jangkungnya menabrak apapun yang ia pikir menghalangi jalannya.

Dan kesialannya menjadi semakin sempurna,saat tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang gadis dengan sebakul teh hijau dalam gendongannya. Seorang gadis yang kini jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan teh hijau miliknya yang juga jatuh berserakan.

"Maafkan aku...Aku tidak sengaja..."

Sebuah permintaan maaf terucap sepersekian detik sebelum Chanyeol kembali berlalu,meneruskan upayanya untuk kabur. Ia bahkan sengaja menutup mata ketika melihat si gadis kepayahan memungut kembali teh hijaunya yang telah berserakan.

"Yak! Berhenti disana! Dasar laki-laki brengsek!"

Namun naas bagi Baoxian,pemuda sinting yang ia teriaki tetap berlalu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya. Baoxian bergegas melepas sebelah sepatunya dan membidiknya tepat ke kepala Chanyeol. Sebuah lemparan dengan keakuratan sempurna yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"Berani-beraninya kau melempar kepalaku dengan sepatu butut seperti ini?Kau tak tau siapa aku?"

Baoxian menghela nafas lega. Tak sia-sia ia melempar sepatu kesayangannya demi membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau...Kau adalah pemuda sinting yang mencoba kabur setelah menabrakku..."

"Sinting katamu?"

"Iya,kau sinting dan tidak punya etika..."

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu atau kupastikan kau akan akan menyesal telah meneriaku seperti tadi..."

"Shireoooo...Berikan aku ganti rugi sepuluh nyang...Kalau tidak, aku akan meneriakimu pencuri dan orang-orang akan memukulmu sampai babak belur..." Baoxian memulai negosiasinya. Sebuah negosiasi dengan sedikit bumbu pengancaman yang membuat Chanyeol kian terpojok.

Dan detik ini,Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya untuk kabur dari istana. Dunia luar terlalu keras untuk manusia naif sepertinya yang selama ini hanya terkurung di dalam istana.

"Pencuri!...Pencuri...!...Pencuri...!"

Itu bukan Baoxian,melainkan sekawanan pedagang yang Chanyeol pikir telah menyerah untuk menangkapnya. Tak hanya datang dengan tangan kosong,mereka datang dengan sebilah kayu rotan dalam genggaman. Kayu rotan yang Chanyeol yakini akan melahirkan lebam pada bokongnya jika ia sampai tertangkap.

Chanyeol kembali berlalu meninggalkan Baoxian yang masih mematung dan mencoba membaca keadaan.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana? Jangan kabur...!"

Baoxian berlari mengejar Chanyeol tanpa benar-benar paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya tak sudi membiarkan pemuda sinting itu kabur tanpa memberinya sepeserpun uang ganti rugi. Baoxian menyeret langkah kakinya susah payah,tak peduli jika ia harus terseok mengimbangi langka lebar Chanyeol yang membuat jarak antara keduanya kian terbentang.

Chanyeol yang menyadari jika Baoxian ikut mengejarnya akhirnya menarik tangan Baoxian dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat persembunyian yang ia pikir adalah pilihan ter-aman dari kejaran. Setidaknya,ia butuh mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersengal dan mengistirahatkan kakinya yang nyaris patah.

Keduanya kini dilingkupi debaran aneh yang berakar oleh sebab yang berbeda. Chanyeol yang berdebar karena takut jika persembunyiannya terbongkar. Dan Baoxian yang berdebar karena Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dengan tangan yang membungkam bibirnya agar tak bersuara.

"Sssstttt...Diamlah...Atau mereka akan menangkap kita berdua..."

Debar yang dirasa Baoxian kian abstrak saat suara baritone Chanyeol mengusik pendengarannya. Bisikan itu terlalu dekat,hingga ia bisa merasakan hangat nafas Chanyeol menerpa daun telinganya.

Chanyeol mengintip dari sela-sela pagar kayu dengan nafas tersengal. Netranya mengedar ke sekitar,memastikan jika pasukan bar-bar telah berlalu dan enyah ke belahan bumi lain.

Chanyeol bersorak girang saat ia berhasil lolos dari kejaran. Setidaknya,ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan bokongnya dari amukan kayu rotan.

'Kau pencuri?" Baoxian merusak suasana bahagia yang kini dirasa Chanyeol. Sepasang mata bulan sabitnya menatap tajam penuh penghakiman,seolah ia tak memerlukan alibi apapun sebagai penyangkalan.

"Aku bukan...Mana ada pencuri setampan aku..."

"Pembohong...Jika kau bukan,kenapa kau lari ketakutan saat mereka mengejarmu?"

"Itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman..."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku bersembunyi disini? Yang mereka kejar kan hanya kau,bukan aku..."

"Itu karena kau terus mengekoriku seperti anak anjing...Jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain bersembunyi disini..."

"Tapi ini kandang kuda,orabeoni...! Dan kau membuat kakiku menjinjak kotoran kuda!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat Baoxian yang merajuk kekanakan. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan wajah masam dan bibir yang telah maju sepersekian centimeter. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap jijik ke arah sepatunya yang berlumuran kotoran kuda dan berbau busuk.

Kekehan Chanyeol akhirnya terhenti saat ia mendapati liquid merah kental yang mengalir dari telapak kaki Baoxian. Ia baru sadar jika Baoxian berlari dengan telanjang kaki setelah sebelah sepatunya melayang dan menghantam kepalanya. Sebuah luka tertoreh disana,terlihat menganga dengan darah segar yang menetes. Mungkin karena kerikil tajam atau serpihan kaca yang tak sengaja ia injak.

"Kakimu berdarah..."Chanyeol reflek menundukan tubuhnya,meraih kaki Baoxian dan menatap luka itu penuh rasa bersalah. Sejenak ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri,seharusnya ia tak membawa Baoxian melarikan diri bersamanya. Seharusnya ia tetap berlalu dan membiarkan Baoxian meneriakinya pencuri,brengsek,sinting atau apapun yang ia mau.

Tangannya terulur meraih selembar sapu tangan dalam kantongnya. Selembar sapu tangan berwarna merah yang kini membalut luka di kaki Baoxian.

"Naiklah ke punggungku...Aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."

"Tapi..."

"Atau kau lebih suka berjalan dengan kaki terluka seperti itu?"

 **...**

Baoxian mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dengan perasaan canggung. Ia tak benar paham dengan garis takdir yang dilukiskan semesta kepadanya. Setelah sebelumnya saling menyalak dengan kasar,kini keduanya berada pada posisi tak berjarak seperti ini. Terlepas dari kenyataan jika ia seorang pengecut berkantong kosong yang mencoba kabur setelah menabraknya,namun ia tak bisa menampik jika Chanyeol memiliki paras yang rupawan.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku pulang..."Baoxian mencoba membuka suara,memecahkan keheningan yang semula melingkupi keduanya.

"Aku tidak mengantarmu pulang dengan cuma-cuma..."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau meminta bayaran karena telah menggendongku? Kalau begitu turunkan aku sekarang..."Baoxian meronta dengan gusar dibalik punggung kokoh Chanyeol,berusaha meloloskan diri walau pada akhirnya usahanya berbuah nihil dan menguap sia-sia.

"Namamu..."

"Ya?"

"Kau harus membayarku dengan memberitahu siapa namamu..."

"Baoxian...Byun Baoxian... Dan kau?"

"Cukup panggil aku Orabeoni...Aku suka mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu..."

"Curang..."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir ketika sebuah protes dilayangkan Baoxian padanya. Sebuah protes yang menganggapnya tidak adil karena memainkan peran misterius disaat Baoxian telah bersikap transparan padanya. Ia sungguh tak memiliki pilihan lain selain merahasiakan identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Baoxian turun dari gendongan sesaat setelah keduanya sampai di rumahnya. Ia berdiri canggung dengan wajah yang menunduk merah,sebuah gejala salah tingkah yang membuat bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Kau masih mempunyai hutang sepuluh nyang padaku...Ku akan mencarimu sampai ujung dunia jika kau mencoba untuk kabur..."

"Jangan khawatir...Besok aku akan kembali untuk membayar hutangku..."

Sebuah semu merah tercetak jelas di kedua belah pipi Baoxian. Semu merah yang lahir karena janji pertemuan yang terucap dari pria yang telah menabuh debar aneh di hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bohong dan tidak datang lagi? Kau harus memberiku sebuah jaminan kalau kau tidak akan kabur..."

"Jaminan apa?"

Baoxian meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Chanyeol dan apa yang melekat di sana. Dan pandangannya berlabuh pada sebuah cincin giok berwarna hijau yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Cincin itu...Berikan cincin itu sebagai jaminan...Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah kau melunasi hutangmu..."

Chanyeol menatap cincin giok yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin pemberian ibunya ketika ia berulangtahun ke-12. Haruskah cincin ini?

"Kau tak mau memberikannya? Ah...aku tau...Kau pasti telah berniat untuk kabur kan? Mengaku saja..."

"Jaga cincin ini sampai aku kembali besok...Ini pemberian ibuku...Aku akan menciummu jika kau sampai menghilangkannya..."Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu ke jari telunjuk Baoxian. Warna hijau yang soft terlihat berpadu apik dengan jemari lentik Baoxian yang sebening kristal.

Baoxian semakin merona karena pikirannya telah melanglang buana jauh. Ia bahkan membayangkan jika tadi adalah adegan pertunangan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Dan Baoxian mulai tenggelam dalam angan-angannya sendiri.

 _"Aku akan sengaja menghilangkan cincin ini agar kau menciumku..."_

"Rumahmu terlihat sepi..Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan pengasuhku...Aboeji bertugas di daerah perbatasan dan hanya pulang sesekali untuk menjengukku..."

"Lalu ibumu?"

"Eomeoni adalah seorang tabib di istana...Jadi beliau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di istana..."

"Tabib istana?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia akan berada dalam masalah besar jika sampai penghuni istana menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah berkeliaran seperti ini. Ini bahkan lebih horor daripada tertangkap basah dan dihajar dengan kayu rotan.

"Ya...Tabib istana...Kebetulan hari ini eomeoni sedang berada dirumah,apakah kau ingin masuk dan memberi salam?"

"Tidak...Tidak..."Chanyeol menggeleng cepat "Aku harus pergi sekarang..."

Chanyeol bergegas mengambil langkah seribu. Raut kepanikan yang tercetak di wajahnya membuat Baoxian menaruh tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersikap aneh setelah mengetahui ibunya seorang tabib istana?

"Oraboeni...Kau akan datang lagi besok kan?"Baoxian menginterupsi langkah Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Tentu saja...Aku akan datang lagi besok..." Sebuah lambaian tangan menjadi akhir perpisahan antara keduanya. Baoxian menatap tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang kian menjauh dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

Sepasang manik cokelatnya terlihat berbinar saat memandang cincin yang kini melingkar di jarinya. Cincin yang telah membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk mengulang debar yang sama seperti tadi.

 _"Orabeoni...Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu pertemuan kita besok..."_

 **TBC**

 **AN** :

-Jeng-Jeng! Akhirnya rilis...

-TBC apa End nih? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

\- Gue ga tau apakah ini sesuai ekspektasi kalian/engga,apakah ini feelnya udah mirip drama saeguk apa belum? Reviewnya ditunggu ya,dear...

-Salam Chanbaek is Real…


End file.
